Captured
by A.J. Grey
Summary: Follow up to Release. Evil Green Ranger wants his Red Ranger for an extended session. Evil Green Ranger/Jason slash. Smut for smut's sake. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one shot story meant to follow "Release." You can enjoy this story without reading it; however, it might make more sense if you do. Anyhow, same as before: I've taken liberties with character's personalities; this is smut for smut's sake not "Pride and Prejudice." Just a dirty story from the dark recesses of my imagination so take it for what its worth. And on with the show!**

**Capture**

Two weeks had passed since their "encounter" and not a day went by that Jason didn't think about it. His feelings shifted between excitement and shame and everywhere in between. This was their mortal enemy, Rita's evil Green Ranger; on the other hand, Jason's pulse would start to race when he remembered how that arrogant Ranger sliced through his clothes with the Sword of Darkness. He had teased Jason mercilessly during their battles, groping him when he could get away with it, leaving trails of fire up Jason's legs with his fingertips.

Jason let a shuddering breath out as slowly and quietly as he could. The middle of English class was not the place to be thinking about this. Getting excited in school was not an ideal situation.

_He's my enemy. I'm lucky he didn't kill me when he was done or thrown me in a cell._

The Red Ranger realized how much danger he had put himself in by going with Tommy. Still he had never imagined that he would dare take him to Rita's palace; Goldar's voice suddenly snarling through the door had very nearly killed his mood.

Jason closed his eyes as he remembered Tommy's eyes flashing green and the cruel smirk on his handsome face. There had been an aura about the Green Ranger that both excited and repulsed him; he thought it must have something to do with the fact that Tommy was evil. Truthfully, a part of him had been very turned on by the Green Ranger's bossy and aggressive attitude.

What exacerbated Jason's mood even more was the fact that the object of his lusty memories was sitting in this very class with him; Tommy was sitting behind and few rows over. The Red Ranger already knew that the Green Ranger was staring at him, had been almost the entire class period. Every time Jason glanced his direction, Tommy's eyes were on him. He wondered if the evil Ranger ever thought about what had happened between them or if he was just sizing him up for their next battle. Jason shook his head and tried to focus on the day's lecture.

Tommy chuckled silently to himself as he watched Jason subtly squirming in his seat. _Of course he should be thinking about me; I know what I'm doing in the sack_, he prided himself. Letting his gaze again sweep over his Red Ranger, Tommy also indulged in recalling their secret tryst. He had felt on the brink of madness until he acted on his raging hormones (and raging dick) by taking advantage of Jason's vulnerable position. He thought he might just cum as soon as his tongue stroked his enemy's and his scent filled his lungs. The Red Ranger also bore his mark on his stomach; it was seared there by the Green coin after they fucked. He's mine, he growled mentally; with sheer force of will Tommy calmed himself again.

_I'm going to look as awkward as he does if I don't stop_, he chided himself. Tommy adjusted his position at his desk and reminded himself that the Red Ranger would still need to be dealt with in battle. In fact, Rita had planned one this afternoon. I'm in the mood to fuck him, not fight him. Of course his Mistress couldn't know that yet. He'd have to broach the subject soon before Goldar got a hold of Jason.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of another boring school day. Thank God, Tommy sighed as he gathered up his notebook and folder. Walking toward the door, he made a point to "accidentally" bump into Jason, knocking him back a couple steps. The Red Ranger glared hotly at him but said nothing as Tommy grinned at him and walked out to his locker. He still needed to let Jason know his place after all.

Jason angrily spun the combination to his locker and tossed his books inside before slamming the door. The other Rangers heard the hard hit of the door and glanced at each as they put their own stuff away. Something was definitely up with Jason but they had no idea what it could be. He had become moody and silent, always lost in his own thoughts. Too preoccupied to really focus in class. He refused to talk to them about it, cutting the conversation off before it even really started. Tentatively, they approached Jason, who was leaning on his foreman against his locker.

"Jason..." Zack started, pitching his voice low to avoid eavesdroppers. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing, Zack. I had a bad day and no I don't want to talk about it."

"You've been having a bad day for about a week now. Talk to us!" he tried again.

"And you haven't? Ever since Tommy..." he stopped, looking around. "Look, I'm fine, just stressed with everything." Pushing himself off his locker, Jason started to move off down the hall. Just then, their communicators began to sound. Looking at each other, they ducked into an empty classroom.

"Come in, Alpha," Jason said, holding the device to his lips.

People were screaming and scattering about the sandy beach as Putties chased women and children. Goldar laughed viciously at the carnage, waving his sword. Five streaks of light materialized in the middle of the fray.

"Power Rangers! I wondered when you were going to get here!" Goldar cackled.

"Back off, Goldar!" Red Ranger yelled, charging forward, sword drawn.

Metal clanged as the two combatants challenged each other. The other Rangers dispersed into the crowd of putties. Goldar and Jason were getting more and more violent in their battle, swearing and yelling at each other.

From his vantage point on the cliff above the beach, the Green Ranger watched the scene unfolding. His eyes zeroed in on his Red Ranger battling the big ape; the white of his uniform was blackened and streaks of dark red were starting to show through the fabric where Goldar's sword had tagged him. With a sudden vicious swipe, Goldar sent the Red Ranger's sword flying. Another knocked the Red Ranger to the ground. Jason struggled to get to his feet, panting, but found the point of Goldar's sword now at his throat.

"Well Red Ranger, it looks like the end of the road for you. Too bad your little friends are too busy to help you." Goldar laughed.

Tommy's eyes narrowed behind his visor. _MINE_, he seethed, a growl sounding low in his throat. With a flip through the air, he landed next to Goldar and the Red Ranger, his Sword of Darkness pointed at the two.

"I'm handling this, Green Ranger! Go attack the others!" Goldar ordered.

"Red Ranger is my property, dog breath," Tommy hissed, turning his sword to face him. "Step off!"

Goldar's red eyes widened. "Green Ranger, how dare you disrespect me again! I've grown weary of your attitude; Rita may put up with it but I will not!"

"I SAID MOVE!" the Green Ranger suddenly erupted. He was inflamed with lust by the sight of the injured, helpless Ranger. _This ass better get the fuck outta here! _The Sword of Darkness flashed through the air and across Goldar's chest. Stunned, he stumbled back.

Tommy turned to Jason and knelt down, grabbing the front of his uniform.

"You're coming with me, Red Ranger," he purred, his intent obvious. Jason felt an ache growing in him and he nodded. There was a flash of green light and they were both gone, leaving Goldar screaming and swearing in the sand.

When they finished teleporting, Jason was relieved to see they were in a cabin, not at Rita's palace like he'd feared. Sensing what Jason was thinking, Tommy grinned under his helmet.

"I want to take my time with you, Red Ranger. Having you at the palace is too complicated for what I have planned. Interested?"

Jason was intrigued; he knew this was wrong. It was obvious from the looks of things that the Green Ranger had this planned for sometime. He noticed a bucket of ice, an elegant emerald collar, green silky restraints, a black leather lash, and several different body oils. His body felt hot all over and he wanted the Green Ranger to have his way with him. Finally finding his voice, he stammered, "Do what you want with me."

Tommy smirked, "You will do everything I tell you, starting now."

He picked up the collar and approached the Red Ranger. Fastening it under the red helmet, he let his hand trail down Jason's chest.

"Turn around and put your hands on the door frame. Don't take them off until I tell you," he whispered.

Heart pounding, Jason turned and raised his arms up, his hands gripping the door frame. He felt the Green Ranger move behind him, his gloved hands sliding down his sides to hips. The Red Ranger felt Tommy's boot nudge between his boots, forcing his legs apart.

"Remember. Don't let go."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy pressed his body to Jason's, his hands running down the Red Ranger's outstretched arms. Growling possessively, he encircled Jason's waist, pulling his hips into his groin. Jason moaned as he felt the Green Ranger's shield against his shoulders and his growing erection rubbing his ass.

"Tell me who you belong to, Red Ranger."

His other arm moved to caress Jason's chest; he felt the other boy tense when his fingertips found the gashes inflicted by Goldar. Smiling evilly under his helmet, Tommy made sure to press harder in these areas. Jason groaned from the fiery pain but made no move to stop the Green Ranger. His eyes fluttered closed and his head dipped back close to Tommy's.

"Answer my question." the Green Ranger hissed, his arm dropping from his waist to trace teasing circles on the Red Ranger's inner thigh.

Jason gasped and bucked his hips against Tommy reflexively. He knew in his heart that the evil Ranger had some kind of hold on him but he found it hard to actually admit it. His knees felt weak and wobbly; he found he was close to begging for the Green Ranger to touch him.

Tommy knew he was inside Jason's defenses; he wanted this as much as he did. It excited him to have the Red Ranger under his control, writhing against him and moaning. His body excited Tommy; his time spent as a Ranger had honed his well muscled physique.

_He's mine_. Tommy's eyes flashed behind his visor.

He began to tease Jason mercilessly, running his fingertips lightly over his stomach, his thighs, everywhere but where he knew he wanted it. He would come close and move away, making Jason pant and quiver.

Jason's fingers dug into the wood as he continued gripping the frame, fighting to not lose control. He didn't know how much more he could take. Jason then felt something sharp and metal across his torso. Head snapping forward, he realized that the Green Ranger had the Sword of Darkness; the flat side of the weapon lay lightly against him. Jason's heart jumped into his throat and reflexively, he let go of the door frame in order to fight off an attack.

As quick as lightning, Tommy adjusted the blade so that the sharp edge bit into his chest. Keeping firm pressure against Jason, the evil Ranger hissed, "I said to not let go, Red Ranger." He continued to increase the pressure until Jason gasped in pain. "Tommy! Please!"

"Put your hands back, Ranger."

Shakily, Jason raised his arms and again grasped the door frame. The stinging pain across his chest slowly eased. Tommy chuckled evilly. "If I wanted to, I could unzip your guts on the floor right now. I just want you to be aware of it."

The sword shifted again and the Green Ranger trailed it down Jason's thigh lightly. The Red Ranger bit back a groan as he felt himself actually becoming more aroused by this power play. The weapon then began moving back up his leg and over his erection. Jason felt like he was going crazy.

Tommy then stepped around to face the Red Ranger. Cupping the red helmet in his hand, he forced Jason to look at him.

"One more time, Red. Who do you belong to?"

Jason spoke before he realized it. "I'm yours, Green Ranger," he panted.

"Power down," he ordered softly, removing the Red Ranger's hands from the door frame.

Reaching for his morpher, Jason demorphed in a flash of red light. He felt a shiver of fear race up his spine as he stood vulnerable in front of the Green Ranger.

The Sword of Darkness flashed in front of his face to stroke along his cheek and down his neck.

"That's right. You're mine. Forever. Now put your hands back where they belong."

Slowly and deliberately he moved the Sword of Darkness down Jason's chest, slicing off each button on his shirt with a flick of his wrist. As his shirt fell open, the Green Ranger could see the wounds still dripping blood on Jason's flesh. The sight of his injuries ignited a possessive reaction in Tommy. He wanted to beat the shit out of Goldar for marring his plaything's skin.

Tommy tossed his sword aside and reached up to trace Jason's lips with his gloved fingers. He remembered how his mouth had felt around his dick, hot and wet. He forced a finger into the Red Ranger's mouth; he could feel his tongue encircling his finger and his mouth gently sucking. Tommy groaned as Jason performed the same treatment to each finger.

Suddenly he reached up and unfastened his green helmet, tossing it aside. He took Jason's head in both hands and kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue into the warm opening. He wouldn't let Jason return his kisses. He was intent on dominating the Red Ranger's mouth with his tongue.

Finally, with a throaty growl, the Green Ranger picked Jason up bodily around the waist and tossed him back onto a plush bed.

"Green Ranger, power down" he snarled.

A flash of green light and Tommy stood before Jason demorphed as well.

Not wasting any time, he pounced on the Red Ranger, licking and nipping at his neck as he pulled his green shirt over his head. Jason moaned as Tommy bent his head and flicked his tongue over his nipple then trailed his lips down to his abdomen. The Green Ranger unbuckled Jason's belt and began pulling his jeans and boxers off his body. The Red Ranger tossed his shirt off and tried to sit up to touch Tommy.

"No!" he barked, shoving Jason back. "I'm your Master. You do what I say!"

Jason suddenly felt his breath being cut off as the collar around his neck seemed to tighten. He grabbed futilely at it trying to pull it off. It felt as if he were breathing through a straw. Panic gripped him and he tried to get up.

Again, the Green Ranger pushed him down.

"Relax, Red. This is a training collar. Just calm down and breathe."

Gradually it seemed that the collar loosened allowing Jason to get more air. He realized that Tommy was grabbing his wrist and pulling it over his head. The Green Ranger was tying his wrists to the bed with the silky green sashes. Jason balked

" Red Ranger, you'd be dead ten times over if that's what I wanted. Just lay back."

Tentatively, Jason allowed Tommy to secure him to the bed.

"Now I can really have my way with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy gazed down at the restrained Red Ranger; his eyes roamed over the broad muscles, the slightly sweating skin, the still-healing Dragon brand. Jason stared back, his lips felt dry as he slightly panted.

The Green Ranger smiled seductively.

"I'm going to make you a weak, trembling mess before I make you mine. You'll beg me but I will decide when and where I touch you."

At these words, Jason felt an electric jolt through his body and an ache started growing in his groin. He knew he was asking for trouble by trusting the Green Ranger. Hell, he still couldn't shake this hold on his body even though he knew he shouldn't place himself in such a vulnerable position. But part of him craved it.

The evil Ranger then arranged his props on the night stand. Baby oil, a bucket of ice, a bottle of Bourbon, the black leather lash. A large yellow feather. The last item he brought to the bedside was a wider band of green silk.

"I want you to really feel what I do to your body. Pleasure and pain. So no peeking," he purred.

The Red Ranger gulped from both excitement at Tommy's words and a flash of fear at being unable to see what he was doing.

Well I'm already strapped down. Too little, too late to worry about getting killed now.

Tommy wrapped the silk around Jason's eyes and tied it firmly behind his head.

"Now, Red Ranger you can fully appreciate all sensations. Such a thin line between pleasure and pain. Or so I'm told." Fingertips teased down the middle of Jason's chest to his stomach. He couldn't stop the sudden gasp.

"What do I want to do to you first? So many choices."

Jason licked his lips nervously; he could hear the Green Ranger moving about. A sudden pressure on the bed and his enemy lover was straddling him, his muscular thighs brushing the Red Ranger's. Then Tommy was kissing him passionately, his tongue slipping inside Jason's mouth. The taste of the Bourbon his lover had just swallowed invaded his mouth as well.

Tommy broke the kiss and moved his lips to Jason's ear so they just grazed it as he spoke.

"Next time, suck on my tongue a bit. Enjoy it."

The Green Ranger knew that as a goody-goody Power Ranger, Jason most likely didn't drink alcohol. By tasting it on his lover's tongue, he could get a small sample. Just enough to relax him more.

The Red Ranger felt Tommy sit up again and heard the clink of glass this time. Tommy grinned wolfishly as he poured his drink, this time in a glass of ice instead of a straight drink. He swirled it letting his captive hear the ice cubes strike and allowing the drink to get cold. While he waited, his free hand roamed Jason's chest, fingertips teasing his nipples.

The Red Ranger was enjoying the heightened sensation being blinded entailed. His nipples hardened as Tommy played with them. Jason moaned and arched his back, his arms pulling slightly on his restraints. Before he knew it, Tommy's tongue was back in his mouth, cold and sweet as he stroked Jason's tongue. Jason gasped at the pleasurable sensation. Remembering his instructions, the Power Ranger started gently sucking on the Green Ranger's tongue, enjoying the taste of Bourbon mixed with his lover.

Tommy growled in his throat; pulling away, he teasingly nipped Jason's lower lip. Moving his mouth along the Red Ranger's jaw, he kissed his way to Jason's ear which he nibbled slightly.

"Tommy..." Jason breathed.

The evil Ranger chuckled. "That's right. This is where you belong. Strapped to my bed, moaning my name."

Tommy then reached over and picked an ice cube out of the bucket. Slowly, he lowered it to Jason's collarbone. The Red Ranger jumped, feeling a few icy drops splash against his skin seconds before the ice itself. A shuddering groan racked him as Tommy slid the ice along his collarbone then back to the middle to glide slowly down. Jason felt it move to a nipple and circle it slowly before covering it completely. After a few moments, it was replaced with Tommy's hot mouth, his tongue flicking and sucking.

"Tommy, please..." Jason moaned, his head rolling side to side.

The Green Ranger said nothing as he selected a fresh ice cube and repeated the action to the other nipple. This time, he slide the left over ice past Jason's lips, his finger tracing the Red Ranger's mouth. Moving down Jason's body, Tommy lowered his head and slowly trailed his lips down his lover's torso to his abdomen, one kiss at a time. Whenever, he was near one of the sword wounds, he gently kissed and licked it.

Again, Jason shuddered and pulled on his restraints. He wanted the Green Ranger to touch him so badly. Almost as if he read his thoughts, Tommy whispered, "Not yet," against Jason's skin. The Red Ranger almost felt like crying; he was so excited it was painful. He heard Tommy laugh and the clink of glass. Again, he tasted icy Bourbon and Green Ranger. The feel of Tommy's erection against his stomach was driving him mad. He sucked desperately on the Bourbon slick tongue, trying to excite Tommy enough to touch him.

But the Green Ranger remained coolly aloof.

Sitting up, he tisk tisked.

"Losing control, Red Ranger.? I meant what I said. A quivering shaky mess..."

Tommy again reached over Jason to the table. He picked up the feather and the lash. Laying them close at hand on the bed, he retrieved the Sword of Darkness . Kneeling over Jason's vulnerable body, he began by stroking him with the flat of the sword. Again, Jason gasped in shock and jerked his arms.

The Red Ranger was equally terrified when the Sword was used and aroused. Since he was almost stabbed to death with it in the Dark Dimension, the fear made sense. As for the erotic part? He wasn't sure. He felt the tip stroke his cheek and over his lips and he moaned. His heart thudded in his chest and achy pain settled in his groin.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp fiery pain on his chest. The tip of the sword was dragging through his skin causing blood to trickle down his side. He could feel it rolling over his skin in beads. The Red Ranger hissed and rolled his head to the side, not wanting to acknowledge the arousal he was feeling from it.

The Green Ranger was excited by Jason's reaction, head turned away, his teeth biting his lower lip. He plucked another ice cube and ran it along the wound, the cold water mixing with the blood and causing Jason to groan.

More passionate, Bourbon tinged kisses followed. The Red Ranger was beginning to feel the effects of it but couldn't bring himself to refuse Tommy's icy sweet tongue. He was sure if he wasn't blindfolded, he would have been slightly dizzy at this point. Hell, he felt out of mind enough already.

The Green Ranger moved back yet again and exchanged the sword for the lash. He railed the ends of it over Jason's stomach and the tops of this thighs.

"Do you know what this is, Red Ranger? Can you imagine how its going to feel when it bites into your flesh? Don't worry; I know how to make it feel better."

Jason felt more pain flare as the lash struck the top of his thigh. Again and again, it landed, reddening the skin and sending jolts of pain and excitement. It was soon targeting his hips and his sides; he could tell that the Green Ranger wasn't hitting him with full force. It was just enough to make him appreciate what came next.

Quickly grabbing the baby oil, Tommy drenched it over Jason's chest and abdomen. He lowered his body down and writhed against the Red Ranger, causing the other boy to start pleading and moaning.

"God, Tommy please! I can't take it. Please!"

He felt the evil Ranger's oil slicked chest against his own, their nipples brushing over each other, their stomachs rubbing together. He bucked his hips against Tommy as he felt the Green Ranger's erection sliding alongside his own. Every now and then, the emerald collar would tighten and relax, alternately restricting Jason's breathing and then easing. Surrendering total control was not normally in the Red Ranger's personality but this brought him to the brink of madness. He felt the Green Ranger slide his body down until he was sitting between his thighs again.

Without any warning, Tommy's hand grasped Jason's penis, making the Red Ranger cry out in ecstasy.

"So good and innocent, aren't you?" Tommy growled. "Big, brave Red Ranger. I'm going to make you cum while I watch."

Tommy picked up the golden feather. Instead of using the soft plumes, he used the pointed tip as his instrument of teasing. He ran it up and down the sensitive underside of Jason's penis, concentrating near the head on a patch flesh ripe with nerves. The Red Ranger completely lost it. He bucked his hips in shameless abandon, growling and pulling on the restraints until they cut into his flesh.

Tommy held on firmly, flicking the feather's tip up and down rhythmically. Jason was close; the Green Ranger was aching to sink himself into the quivering Ranger. His growling, animal-like noises were pushing him to the limits of his control as well.

Suddenly the Red Ranger tensed as his orgasm rocked him. He came over Tommy's hand and even felt it on his own stomach. He'd never experienced this strong of a climax before. Jason was panting heavily, his chest heaved.

Tommy was already lubing himself up and preparing the Red Ranger. He thrust into Jason, nearly cumming himself right then and there. Forcing himself to hold back, he began pounding into his captive, hands gripping his hips. Jason moaned and rocked with the Green Ranger. It really didn't take much and Tommy was bellowing with his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Jason, one hand weakly moving up to remove the blindfold. Lifting his head to look the Red Ranger in the eye, he panted as he kissed him deeply.

Groaning in annoyance, Tommy realized how much time had passed. It was time to let his plaything free then go get his ass chewed out by Goldar. He released Jason's wrists, noting with pleasure the bruising from the Red Ranger's manic pulling during his orgasm. Jason sat up on the bed beside Tommy, running his hands over those bruises. Unfastening the collar around his neck revealed more bruising.

Tommy smirked. "I guess if your friends ask where you went, you can always say I was 'torturing' you."

The corner of Jason's mouth twitched up slightly; he quickly tried to hide it.

The Green Ranger stood and stretched, his skin still glistening with oil.

"We should probably shower off first." He looked back at Jason and winked. "You know what they say. Save water; shower with a friend."

Again, Jason's mouth twitched.

"As a Power Ranger, its my duty to protect the Earth," he answered slyly.

Tommy gathered up their clothes and then stopped.

"Red Ranger, I don't care if you wear boxers or briefs but from now on, no more red. I expect to see green next time."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Command Center, the other Rangers were frantically searching for their leader. The scanners had been unable to locate him anywhere. Fear gripped their hearts as they imagined what the Green Ranger could be doing to their friend, especially after what almost transpired in the Dark Dimension. The sense of urgency only increased as more time passed.

"Man, I can't believe this!" Zack pounded a console and whirled to face his team mates.

"Do you think he's ok?" Kimberly sniffed as she sat huddled with Trini.

"Of course, he is, Kim," the Yellow Ranger soothed. "Jason's tough. I just know he'll find a way to escape."

"It's odd," Billy commented. "Goldar was engaging Jason and it appeared that Tommy challenged him."

Zack's eyes widened. "Yeah, you're right. But why?"

Before anyone could answer, a crackle of energy and flash of red light and Jason was standing before them.

"Jase! Thank goodness! Are you ok?" Kim jumped up to hug him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she realized she could smell alcohol. She released him and backed up.

"What did he do to you?"

Jason seemed a little unsteady on his feet; his eyes were glazed and bruises encircled both his wrists and his neck. His shirt was ripped open and they could see the gashes in his flesh. He stepped toward them and suddenly sank to his knees.

His friends quickly circled him, their faces tight with worry. He felt horrible that they had been so concerned about him. But between the aggressive sex and the alcohol, his head was spinning.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"Hey, we're just glad you're safe, man," Zack smiled. "What's Tommy's deal anyways?"

Jason shook his head but said nothing.

Kimberly gingerly moved the Red Ranger's collar. "Jason..."

Gently, he removed her hand from his shirt. "Its ok, Kim."

With help, Jason got to his feet.

"I just need some rest, guys. While Rita lets us."

Without another word, he made his way to the Command Center's sleeping quarters while his friends stared after him.

Tommy stood before his Empress, flinching at her obnoxious screeching voice. Goldar stood behind her, a smirking grin on his face.

"What were you thinking, Green Ranger? Interfering with Goldar's kill?"

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I have a personal score with the Red Ranger since he escaped the Dark Dimension."

"And I don't?" Goldar bellowed. "That brat's been a pain in my ass long before you showed up!"

"Enough you two! I've got such a headache! Both of you go to your chambers immediately!"

Once they had both sulked out of her throne room, Rita couldn't help but chuckle. She knew exactly what was going on. However, she planned to keep this juicy information to herself.

When Goldar had burst in, bitching and swearing about Tommy, she had immediately located him with her telescope. The sight that met her eyes made her mouth water. The Green Ranger was feeling up the Red Ranger as they stood in a doorway. A flash of arousal hit her. It had been way too long since she'd enjoyed the company of a man.

Being the Empress of Evil, she didn't have too many good looking men beating down her door. Sighing, she turned and sat in front of her mirror, her fingers tracing the lines etched in her face. Closing her eyes, she thought back to her youthful days when she'd had long thick black hair, perky breasts, and seductive hips. She supposed it wasn't all that unusual what was going on with Tommy. After all, she'd had Zordon visiting her bedchambers at all hours of the night. It seemed like there was a magnet between them; the sex was ridiculously crazy and exotic. She smiled and licked her lips unconsciously.

There always seemed to be something between an evil warrior and a good one, especially dominant types. Zordon submitted to her every whim no matter how painful or strange. Those were the days. Now, the most she could do was banish Goldar from the room and resume watching the two Rangers as the Green Ranger tied Jason to the bed and blindfolded him. What followed would make her wish Zordon wasn't stuck in another dimension. It was so fucking hot.

Opening her eyes, she again gazed into the mirror. As much as she and Zordon enjoyed their fuck sessions, a problem arose when neither one would change their allegiance. That's when the whole shit storm started.

She started applying powder to her face, turning her head this way and that as she admired her reflection. She could always make Tommy come to her bed but honestly after watching him dominate the Red Ranger, she wanted to watch another round. Well, tomorrow was another day...

The next day at school, Jason stood at his locker staring blankly inside. The morning was not going well. He'd been distracted thinking about Tommy and his Bourbon slick tongue. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen him in school. More than likely, he and Goldar had beat the shit out of each other.

His friends kept trying to talk to him about Tommy too. So far he'd been able to put it off, feeling horribly uncomfortable and guilty. Sighing, he grabbed his books and shut the door.

Turning, he saw Tommy coming down the hallway; he had a black eye and a busted lip. He said nothing to the Red Ranger as he passed him on his way to class. The Green Ranger didn't even look at him. A sick feeling spread through Jason's stomach. He followed Tommy to their next class with trepidation.

When he walked into the classroom, Tommy was already sitting down; they were the only two in the room at the moment. Jason started to sit down near the front of the room but as he started to lower himself into the chair, he heard a sharp whistle. Glancing up, the Red Ranger noticed Tommy point to the seat next to his in the back. Wordlessly, he gathered his things and moved.

Tommy still wasn't talking to him so Jason tried to engage him in conversation.

"Hey, man what happened?"

Slowly, Tommy's eyes moved to Jason's and he felt some anger at the concern on the Red Ranger's face.

"What do you think happened?" he hissed. "I pissed Goldar off."

A smirk came to his lips as he added, "You should see him though."

Jason had no idea what to say to this but since more students started coming in, the conversation was pretty much over.

Once class officially started, the Green Ranger seemed to thaw somewhat. His eyes would glide over to Jason and he'd purposefully give him his trademark evil smile but it was playful too. His whole posture seemed to relax. He liked toying with Jason in public knowing he couldn't really respond. The Red Ranger was so confused by Tommy's mood swings.

When the bell rang at the end of class, the students started pouring out of the room. As Jason got up to leave, he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Meet me in the locker room in five minutes."

* * *

Once inside the locker room, the Green Ranger wasted no time; he threw the Power Ranger against the nearest wall. Grasping Jason's face in his hand, Tommy leaned in for an aggressive kiss. He slipped his tongue between Jason's lips and ran it alongside the Red Ranger's. He pressed his lover against the cool locker room wall and ground his body against him. Jason moaned into the Green Ranger's mouth and ran his hands up Tommy's back.

Breaking for air, Tommy panted, staring into Jason's eyes. He glided his hand from the Red Ranger's jaw to his throat and felt the pulse beating wildly there as he pinned Jason. Tommy grinned evilly and he slowly and sensually licked Jason's mouth. His other hand found the hem of the red shirt and worked teasing fingers up the muscular abdomen.

"You're so eager for me, Red Ranger," he purred, rocking his hips against his prey. They were both hard as hell and aching for release.

"Let me see 'em!"

Jason's hands dropped to his pants and slowly unzipped them. As they started dropping down his hips, Tommy hissed as emerald green boxers met his eyes.

"Good boy, Red. For that you get a special prize."

His hand grasped the other boy's erection through the silky fabric and pumped briskly up and down. Jason's head tipped back to rest on the wall behind him as he enjoyed the impromptu hand job. He needed so badly to come. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped his lips.

Tommy pulled away and started removing his own clothing, throwing his clothes in a heap.

"Take everything off and come with me. I'm fucking in the shower."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason gasped as Tommy rubbed his slick, soapy body up and down his torso. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck for his lover to lick and suck. The wall felt gritty and cool against his fingertips as he helplessly sought something to grab on to. Tommy had forbidden the Red Ranger from touching him; he was expected to follow the evil Ranger's every instruction if he wished to cum.

The heat and roar of the shower seemed to come from far away. The only thing the Red Ranger could think of was trying not to beg. Begging made the Green Ranger take his time. He was evil to the core.

Growling deeply, Tommy left a scorching trail up the side of Jason's neck with his tongue. His hands roamed the quivering, wet body of his enemy, teasing him into unconscious whimpers. He kissed Jason passionately, hands finding their way around his captive's neck.

God, how he loved control! He slowly began to squeeze, cutting off Jason's breathing, knowing he could lead the Red Ranger like a lamb to the slaughter right now. He was helpless in the Green Ranger's hands. Finally, Jason's lips mouthed, _Please_, as his body's natural reaction to save itself started to take over.

Gently, Tommy relaxed his fingers slightly, allowing Jason a few shallow breaths.

"Shhhh..." he soothed, leaning forward to lick the drops of water off the Red Ranger's mouth.

"I... can't..." Jason wheezed, not even thinking of fighting Tommy off.

Releasing his grip, Tommy smirked. "You'd let me choke you to death, wouldn't you?"

Jason said nothing, merely panting heavily as the water dripped from his hair, his lips, and gliding down his chest and abdomen. He looked so innocent and pure, it almost made Tommy want to vomit.

Quickly, the Green Ranger backhanded him, whipping his head violently to the side. Jason felt blood in his mouth and his adrenalin start to spike. Tommy's moods always shifted like sand and sometimes it still unnerved him.

He felt a strong hand grip his jaw and force him to turn his head. The Green Ranger's face was hard to read just then and Jason eyed him wearily. Blood dripped to the tile floor and made red blossoms as the two Rangers stared each other down.

Strangely, Tommy softened somewhat. He brushed his thumb lightly over the injured lip.

"I'm sorry," he murmured so quietly it could barely be heard over the pounding water. "I don't know why I did that."

Reaching up, he ran his hand through the Red Ranger's wet hair and, cupping his head, kissed him tenderly. Just as suddenly, Jason felt the temperature drop 20 degrees and when Tommy pulled his head back, he was his usual prickly self. _That was the real Tommy,_ Jason thought. _He's still there._

"Why don't you put that hot mouth of yours to work, Red Ranger? I think I'm just going to cum in your mouth. How do you like that, huh? Think you can walk out of here with a hard on?" the Green Ranger hissed.

Jason looked at Tommy a minute longer and in that minute felt such a strong pull to him that it was frightening. _Why am I doing this again?_

But no sooner had he thought that than Jason was sinking to his knees in front of the Green Ranger. He pulled him deeply in his mouth, running his tongue along the length, and moaning in delight. He fervently hoped Tommy would change his mind and fuck him hard and fast against the wall.

The Green Ranger smirked as he watched his dick sliding in and out of the Red Ranger's mouth. Possession sparked in his heart and he knew Jason truly belonged to him. MY Red Ranger...

To be continued...


End file.
